fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruikersblog:IJsdroom Vogeltje/Verhaal
Oké, vooralleer ik jullie echt aanspreek (niks slechts hoor) moet ik wat dingen melden. Ik stop met Maansikkel. Gevallen Engel en Grimmig zijn ook al gestopt, voor het geval je dat nog niet had gemerkt. Ik had wat problemen met die eerste omdat ik me niet meer kon vinden in het verhaal na hoofdstuk 2 en ik wou het goed doen, dus heb ik besloten... Dat ik een verhaal ga maken dat een combinatie is van Gevallen Engel, Grimmig en Maansikkel (die laatste twee zijn al hechter gelinkt dan Gevallen Engel en Maansikkel). Ik wil echter niet alleen iets maken waar ik goed aan kan schrijven, maar ook iets dat jullie graag zullen lezen. Vooral de lezers van (één of twee van) deze drie boeken kunnen me dus helpen. Zet dus alsjeblieft in de reacties, in een prikbordbericht, via een chatbericht of wat dan ook welke elementen uit die drie verhalen je graag zou willen terug zien keren in de officiële versie. Dit kan gaan over wereldopbouw, verhaallijn, personages en genres. Degenen die advies geven zullen waarschijnlijk ook genoemd worden in het dankwoord aan het einde van het verhaal, als dat iets voor jullie betekend xD *Persoonlijk heb ik al besloten dat de magietheorie uit Maansikkel gebruikt gaat worden omdat deze heel realistisch is. *Ik ga ook de personages Hecate, Naito/Nairo en Yuno terug laten keren. Misschien Adamaris of een variant van haar. *De wereldopbouw van Maansikkel gaat gebruikt worden, maar zal lichtjes aangepast zijn (dus ook hiervoor mag je je mening geven) Het staat niet vast dat je advies gebruikt zal worden, maar het zal zeker helpen ^^ Ook schrijf ik dit keer het volledige boek af voordat ik het begin te posten, zodat jullie niet moeten zitten wachten maar gewoon kunnen uitkijken naar de verschijningsdatum/data ;-) Nu volgen een paar polls. In wat voor vorm moet het officiële verhaal dan geplaatst worden? (Als het af is) Het hele verhaal in één keer Elke week 1 á 2 hoofdstukken In volgende poll is het de bedoeling dat je kiest welke genres uit alle verhalen terug zullen keren. De hoeveelheid stemmen op een genre zullen dan ook bepalen hoe hevig het zal verschijnen in het verhaal zelf, maar dit kan ook aangepast worden door mijzelf als dat het comfortabeler maakt voor me om te schrijven. Je krijgt 2 stemmen; het account dat je gebruikt en als wikiagebruiker. Als je meerdere accounts hebt gebruik je er beter maar een want anders is dat oneerlijk :) De genres fantasy/fictie staan al vast en lichte thriller is aangevraagd. Welk(e) genre(s) kies jij? Romantiek Drama Avontuur Actie Mysterie Dat was het dan :p Dankjewel voor je hulp! UPDATE: Lijst met wat men voorstelt (cijfer staat voor hoeveel keren het is aangevraagd) *Gevallen Engel wereldopbouw <--- Steampunk '(3) *'Krantenberichten en artikels aan einde hoofdstukken '(1) *'Orabelle personagetype en karaktereigenschappen (1) *'Maansikkel schrijfstijl' (1) *Verhaal Grimmig <--- Thriller-elementen (1) *'Minder personages afhankelijk van lengte verhaal' (1) *'Wekelijkse uploaddata' (1) *De Sikkel uit Grimmig (1) *''Rassen Gevallen Engel'' (1) *''Rijken Gevallen Engel (2) *'Naito''' (1) *'Hecate '(2) Vet = Zal gebruikt worden (grote kans) Normaal = Zal waarschijnlijk gebruikt worden (redelijke kans) Onderlijnd = Zal gedeeltelijk gebruikt worden Schuin = Zal misschien gebruikt worden (kleinere kans) Categorie:Blogberichten